Boba Fett
John Morton Mark Austin Don Bies/Nelson Hall Daniel Logan |voice = Jason Wingreen Temuera Morrison Dee Bradley Baker Daniel Logan Trevor Devall |alias = The Best Bounty Hunter in the Galaxy |personality = Serious, fearsome, aggressive, smart, ruthless, fierce, strong-willed, calm, calculating |appearance = Black hair, tan skin, green Mandalorian armor, braided Wookiee scalps over his right shoulder |occupation = Bounty Hunter |alignment = Bad Neutral (sometimes) |affiliations = Galactic Empire |goal = To kill Mace Windu and avenge his father (failed) To capture Han Solo (succeded) |home = Kamino |family = Jango Fett † (father) |friends = Darth Vader, Jabba the Hutt, Hondo Ohnaka, Bossk, Dengar, Cad Bane, Count Dooku, General Grievous, Darth Maul, IG-88, Aurra Sing, Lando Calrissian (briefly) |enemies = Mace Windu, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, C-3PO, R2-D2, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala, Ahsoka Tano, Asajj Ventress, Lando Calrissian, Sarlacc |likes = Getting paid, his father, rewards |dislikes = Jedi, Mace Windu, Han Solo |weapons = His suit of armor EE-3 Carbine Rifle Laser Blasters Missile Launcher Portable Flame-thrower Gauntlet Laser Gauntlets Gauntlet Rocket Launcher |fate = His jetpack is accidentally hit by Han Solo, causing him to fly right into the mouth of the Sarlacc, where he is supposedly eaten |quote = "As you wish." "He's no good to me dead." "What if he doesn't survive? He's worth a lot to me." "Put Captain Solo in the cargo hold." }}Boba Fett is a major character from the Star Wars franchise. A bounty hunter who was one of the many bounty hunters hired by Darth Vader to find the Millennium Falcon, he is the secondary antagonist in The Empire Strikes Back and a minor antagonist in Return of the Jedi. Background Boba was a child clone of the Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett, who took him in as his son. In exchange for providing his DNA as the template for a clone army, Boba was created for Jango by the cloners of the planet Kamino. While the Clone Troopers were eventually enlisted by the Galactic Republic, Jango raised Boba on Kamino. Film appearances ''Attack of the Clones'' One day a Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi, came to arrest Jango for the killing of a bounty hunter, and being tied to the attempts on Padmé Amidala's life. Though questionings between bounty hunter and Jedi were initially civil, things quickly turned violent when Jango and Boba attempted to flee the planet aboard their ship, Slave I. Obi-Wan and Jango scuffled on a rainsoaked landing platform, with Jango successful in keeping the Jedi Knight at bay and managing to escape off the planet, but ultimately unable to eliminate his antagonist. In the midst of the heated battle, young Boba shot at Obi-Wan with Slave I's anti-personnel cannons. They were followed to Geonosis by Obi-Wan, who engaged the two Fetts in ship-to-ship combat in the planet's rocky ring. Obi-Wan managed to survive Slave I's ruthless assault with daring maneuvers of evasion, but was shortly afterwards captured by Jango's mysterious employer, Count Dooku, while performing recon on the planet. During the breakout of the Battle of Geonosis, Jango managed to eliminate many threats to his benefactors by gunning down the attacking Jedi, but ultimately was struck down by Jedi Master Mace Windu after being trampled by a large, rhinoceros-like creature called the Reek. Jango's death was witnessed by Boba, who was left orphaned in a soon to be war torn galaxy, and swore vengeance against Mace and his Jedi Order. ''A New Hope'' In the Special Editions, Fett appeared in Docking Bay 94 as an enforcer for Jabba the Hutt as the crime lord confronted Han Solo about his debts to him, as well as the killing of the bounty hunter Greedo. ''The Empire Strikes Back'' Fett was one of the bounty hunters aboard Darth Vader's ship the Executor, who hired the motley crew of roguish mercenaries to track down the Millennium Falcon after the Empire had failed to do so. The reward was substantial, but strictly there was to be "no disintegrations." Fett was successful in tracking his quarry down by predicting Han Solo's method of evading the Empire by using a Star Destroyers routine garbage dump as camouflage. By also deducing the Falcon's destination, Fett was able to fufil his Imperial contract by informing Vader that the Rebels were heading toward Cloud City of Bespin. However, Fett was also interested in collecting the bounty on Han's head placed by Jabba the Hutt, and negotiated with the Dark Lord in capturing Solo once Vader's business with him was concluded. Though he was wary over the torturous treatment of the smuggler over the worth he had being alive, Vader promised Fett that his suffering would not kill him, and even if it did, the Empire would compensate the bounty hunter over his loss. Fortunately, Han did survive, and was encased in a slab of carbonite. Their business concluded, Vader gave Han to Fett so that he could turn his full attention to the capture of Luke Skywalker. During the escort of Fett's prize to his ship, the bounty hunter encountered Luke in a vacant hallway of Cloud City. The bounty hunter opened fire on the young Jedi with his powerful EE-3 blaster, destroying a wall just short of his target, diverting Luke away from his frozen friend and towards a duel with Vader, which would conclude with a shocking revelation. Fett then hurriedly returned to his ship, and began his journey to Tatooine to collect his reward from Jabba. ''Return of the Jedi'' Fett stayed at Jabba's Palace for some time, seemingly taking time off from his intergalactic career as a bounty hunter as a guest of honor at the villainous hive. Eventually, a mysterious bounty hunter named Boushh arrived at Jabba's court with Chewbacca in tow. Fett was prepared for trouble, and stood his ground when the other hunter threatened to destroy the palace with a thermal detonator. However, Jabba was amused by Boushh's "inventiveness," and agreed to pay for the Wookie's bounty, which earned a respective nod from Fett. It was soon revealed that this mysterious hunter was in fact Princess Leia Organa, who managed to free Han from his carbonite prison before being captured herself by the Hutt. Soon afterward, Luke arrived in an attempt to save his friends, who fought and slayed Jabba's monstrous pet the Rancor before he too was captured. An infuriated Jabba sentenced the heroes to death by being devoured by the Sarlacc, a hideous creature nestled at the Great Pit of Carkoon that digested its prey for a thousand years. Fett had accompanied Jabba aboard his lavish barge to Carkoon, seemingly prepared for trouble. When trouble did indeed break out into a great battle, Fett entered the fray. Back and forth, Fett and Luke struggled on the prisoner skiff, with the hunter's rifle being cut in two, and Luke becoming ensnared with Fett's whipcord. The Jedi soon broke free, and Fett was knocked off his feet by an explosive blast from one of the barge's cannons. A rather dazed Fett took aim at Luke, who had leapt to another skiff. Ultimately however, by a stroke of pure luck, a semi-blinded Han had heavily damaged the bounty hunter's rocket pack after Chewbacca had given a frantic warning of Fett's presence right behind him. Fett flew out of control, screaming, slamming into the side of Jabba's sail barge before tumbling into the Sarlacc Pit; the life of the galaxy's greatest bounty hunter seemingly came to an end. Television appearances ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Fett went undercover in a clone cadet academy in order to kill Mace Windu, the killer of his father. After failing to kill him he joined a bounty hunter squad led by Aurra Sing. After some attempts to get revenge, he was arrested by the Jedi. He later worked with Asajj Ventress who had become a bounty hunter. Video games Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition Boba Fett is a playable character in ''Disney INFINITY 3.0. ''Star Wars: Force Arena Boba Fett is a playable character in ''Star Wars: Force Arena as a Legendary squad leader card. Disney Parks He is a meetable character during the Star Wars Weekends event at Disney's Hollywood Studios. Star Tours: The Adventures Continue One of the possible final scenes in Star Tours: The Adventures Continue is being pursued through an asteroid field by Boba Fett piloting his Slave I, as well as Darth Vader, who chases the guests through the Death Star II. Afterwards, Fett appears again, and fires a sonic bomb at the Starspeeder 1000, R2-D2 manages to deflect it by firing at the bomb and pushing it back to the Slave I, causing Fett to lose control of the ship, allowing the StarSpeeder and it's passengers to make an escape. Gallery Trivia *Jeremy Bulloch, Boba's actor, expressed interest in reprise his role of Boba in Star Wars: The Force Awakens. However, Boba didn't appear in the film. *Jonathan W. Rinzler confirmed that Fett survived the Sarlacc's hunger. *Although he is also a clone, Boba does not consider the Clone Troopers his brothers. External links * * References Category:Characters Category:Star Wars characters Category:Hunters Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Anti-heroes Category:Neutral characters Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Servants Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Bounty hunters Category:Pilots Category:Star Tours characters Category:Star Wars villains Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Live-action villains Category:Characters in video games Category:TV Animation characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Star Wars Anthology characters Category:Males Category:Animated characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Warriors Category:Orphans